codename_kids_next_door_fandom_wikiafandomcom-20200213-history
Numbuh 0
Montgomery "Monty" Uno is the father of Nigel Uno. commonly known as Numbuh 0, was the creator and founder of the modern age of the KND Organization (the 7th Age of the KND), the son of Grandfather, as well as the older brother of Benedict Uno and the adoptive uncle of the Delightful Children From Down The Lane. Monty Uno's founding of the Kids Next Door, would not only bring about the defeat of Grandfather that same day, but also the future end to the Kid Titans of Demoral a century later in 2002, after an 11 year destructive war. ''Bio 'Early Years' Having to have been born first prior to Benedict Uno, Monty Uno was born on August 11th, 1948, during the times of the Kid Titans of Demoral's rule of Earth, and was born in KTD England, from Grandfather and Grandmother. Monty Uno along with his younger brother Benedict Uno, who was born 2 years later on April 15th, 1950, was often kept hidden by both Grandfather and Grandmother in order to prevent the KTD from taking him away, but the sudden clash of the Legion Wars would soon take way that opportunity, when the KTD began to crush adults worldwide. As the Legion Wars started to take a toll against the adults and teenagers, Monty and Benedict were forced to flee New York, in order to claim sanctuary in Grownbania, the only nation in the world that was run freely by adults and teenagers, but the nation would soon be Invaded by 1953, resulting in the stunning of Grandmother, during the defense of the Nations border bridge. Monty Uno, would never see his mother again following the clash on the Border Bridge, which as a result forced Grandfather to take him and Benedict into hiding after Grownbania was overrun. 'Northern England Crisis' Monty Uno was the elder son of Grandfather, the temporary adult ruler of the world in the late 1950's during the England Northern Crisis, which unknown to him was a rebellion in an attempt to try and eliminate the Kid Titans of Demoral, who were mostly credited for crushing Grownbania many years ago back in 1953, and even went as far as to turning most of the adults in the adult Sanctuary into infants due to the Black smoke. This, along with the fall of Grandmother, would eventually lead Grandfather into insanity further forcing a rule over most of the world while taking refuge in Northern England, after taking it over from the KTD in hopes of expanding his empire into crushing the anti adult kids once and for all, while at the same time forced all the children (his included) to work as slaves in his tapioca factories, as punishment for praising the KTD. One day on January 21st, 1958, a then 10 year old Monty refused to be oppressed any longer and ran away, not knowing of the real reason on why Grandfather was conducting these actions, and seeked out a way in order to stop him. As his brother Benedict attempted to reason with Monty about this in a tree, he accidentally discovered a secret chamber in the tree of coolness containing the legendary fabled Book of KND. Upon reading it, Monty was given the inspiration to fight back against his oppressor. However, his cowardly brother, Benedict wanted no part in this, believing they had "zero" chances. As such, Monty then called himself "Numbuh 0," leading a rebellion to destroy all the tapioca factories. Eventually, Grandfather appears to personally confront Numbuh Zero, giving him three seconds to go to his room or else. Before he reaches "zero", Numbuh 0 cries out his namesake number and unleashes a device on Grandfather that seemingly destroys him, before he could reveal to his son the real motive on why he was conducting these actions. (It is later revealed by Father that Numbuh 0 had used a decommissioning device on Grandfather to take away his powers.) However, Grandfather was able to escape, despite losing his powers, as the site was soon attacked by the Kid Titans of Demoral, forcing all adults and teens to run, where Numbuh 0 and his followers fought off the KTD, while trying to escape, most of his followers are captured, and Numbuh 0, despite narrowly almost escaping by a captured H.O.R.N.E.T that was grounded at the time, was stunned before he could enter the vehicle, and was taken into KTD Custody. 'Cleveland & Foundation of the Kids Next Door' Numbuh 0, would later wake up in Berlin Prison, where he was then confronted by his furious brother, who was also captured by the Kid Titans of Demoral during the assault, who claimed, that Grandfather was only treating children badly, because adults and teens were being treated poorly by the Kid Titans of Demoral, however, before Numbuh 0 could respond, KTD guards yanked him out of his cell and forced him into an unidentified chamber, that was located somewhere underground, where not long after he returned not even knowing who his captors are, or what he had just done hours earlier, before passing out onto the ground, this became the slight sign by everyone of the adults who were in Berlin Prison, that Numbuh 0 had just been Memory Wiped by the Titan. He was then abandoned by the Kid Titans of Demoral in an unidentified location, where he later woke up, with absolutely no memory of the Kid Titans of Demoral whatsoever, and has since then fled to Ohio, and took refuge in Cleveland with his best friend and later future wife Numbuh 999, that would also be known as the first female operative in the future modern Kids Next Door. Despite losing memory of the Kid Titans of Demoral, along with most of his followers who had fought Grandfather sometime ago, Numbuh 0, went on to found the Seventh Age Modernized Kids Next Door, in Cleveland Ohio on January 1st, 1958, just 20 hours after he had defeated Grandfather, and about 3 hours after he had been memory erased by the Kid Titans of Demoral. 'Leading the Kids Next Door' Numbuh 0, after founding the Kids Next Door, then led most of the young Organization against adults that were known to be evil, which unknown to Numbuh 0, and Numbuh 999, were adults that were broken by the Kid Titans of Demoral, and started hating kids, because of the trauma and torment that they would suffer over the wicked ways conducted by the KTD. In addition, from 1959, 50 1960, the Adults began to enslave kids in most of Asia and South America in hopes of getting revenge against the Kid Titans of Demoral, but most of these adults were always defeated by Numbuh 0 and the Kids Next Door. By 1961, the Kids Next Door had already established tree houses worldwide, with the exception of New York, Europe and the Carolinas, and also proceeded to obtain more and more recruits from all over the world. Despite battling adult tyranny for the past 3 years, Numbuh 0, still couldn't help but shake the fact that he was literally forgetting something that happened after he defeated Grandfather, and how he couldn't even remember what happened that day on January 1st, 1958. By the early 1960's from 1960 up to 1061, adults suddenly stopped their evil antics against children in Kids Next Door territory, where it was eventually discovered by 2001, that the adults during this time period were concentrating mostly on their Riots against the Kid Titans of Demoral, that was being led by the now powerless Grandfather, proving that at this point in time, the Kids Next Door meant nothing to the adults, as during the early years of the faction's existence, the adults, despite some attacking the Kids Next Door as well, were mainly focused on the Kid Titans of Demoral, Numbuh 0, would never know about this during his supreme leadership in the early years of the Kids Next Door, even after he was commissioned by Numbuh 1 during the KND-Adult Cold War, in 2006 when Grandfather had returned to claim the world once again, after receiving his powers again through Father. Numbuh 0 was decommissioned on August 11th, 1961 after his 13th birthday, after he made a rule that anyone over the age of 13 would be decommissioned in order to keep the Kids Next Door organization under the control of kids, so that the KND could continued to protect children worldwide, his girlfriend Numbuh 999, would be decommissioned a month later on September 29th, 1961. 'After the Kids Next Door' After growing up and falling into legend, Monty Uno married Mrs. Uno, who was the first female operative in the new age of KND, known as Numbuh 999 (herself), and had a son named "Nigel", who later became Numbuh 1 (himself). His house was built near the tree that housed the Book of KND, which would also become Sector V's treehouse. 'KND-Adult Cold War Era' When Grandfather was recommissioned by Father, Numbuh 1 attempted to find and recommission Numbuh 0. Upon learning that the legendary operative was none other than his own father, he eagerly recommissioned him. In contrast to his decommissioned self, Numbuh 0 is anything but oblivious or unhelpful, revealing to Numbuh One the location of the Book of KND, Father's identity as his uncle, and the fact that the Delightful Children from Down the Lane were once the missing agents of Sector Z. After Numbuh 0 reconciled with his younger, scared-turned-evil brother and convinced him to help him defeat Grandfather, the two went outside to face their father, who had by this point turned everyone else in the world into Senior Citizombies. However, Benedict chickens out once again and Monty is left to face his father's wrath alone. Monty was able to resist the Senior Zombification process by having the Book of KND, which Grandfather wanted to destroy, in his back pocket, buying Numbuh 1 and the rest of Sector V enough time to crash the KND Moonbase into the Earth where they stood, decommissioning them both. 'Senior Citizen Incident' Nigel then attempted to recommission his father once again, but the Recommissioning Module fell apart in his hands, revealing a message to him from Monty telling him that he can never rejoin the Kids Next Door, being an adult, and that as an adult it is his duty to be a good father to Nigel. He also wanted Numbuh One to fill his page in the Book of KND with some "crackerjack stories" for future generations. After the message ended, a now "re-decommissioned" Monty asks Numbuh One if he and his friends were playing with "2x4 techno-bob-thingies". Numbuh 0 and his wife were temporarily recommissioned during "Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S." to congratulate their son for winning the scavenger hunt and to say goodbye, since Numbuh 1 is joining the Galactic KND and won't be allowed to return to Earth. His wife warned Numbuh 1 to stay away from all those dangerous black holes and Supernovas in outer space. 'Numbuh 1's Departure' Monty Uno and Mrs. Uno in Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. congratulating their son before he leaves. eyes, "No, Dad. I was just playing with an old friend." and he embraced his father, receiving a hug from Monty. Later on, the KND praised Numbuh 0 as a hero and christened a massive golden statue of him at the new Moonbase. Numbuh 0 was never seen again following the end of both the Senior citizen crisis, and the possible end to the KND-Adult Cold War, after Numbuh 362 stepped down as Supreme Leader in 2008, and Numbuh 5 assumed the role that same year. 'Numbuh 0's Status' Following Numbuh 0's legendary momentum since founding the Kids Next Door in 1958, and even defeating Grandfather of the Senior Citizen Crisis, along with even saying one final goodbye to Numbuh 1, after he departs to join the Galactic Kids Next Door as a representative of Earth, Numbuh 0, alongside Numbuh 999, faded into legends, and were never seen again, it was never determined what happened to the founder of the Kids Next Door, and the world's first female operative in the Kids Next Door organization since the Sixth Generation KND Fell in the early 20th century. However it is possible that the Numbuh 0, and Numbuh 999 are currently still living in their current house where the Sector V treehouse is located, and have since then just been letting Numbuh 1's formar friends run the treehouse the way they wanted to, without interrupting them. Legacy Numbuh 0's legacy, even after his decommissioning would continue to live on as the Kids Next Door advanced throughout the years, as he would always be known as the kid who was the founder of the Seventh Age of the KND Organization. It was him who single-handedly destroyed the greatest supervillain the world has ever known and created freedom for kids worldwide. Numbuh 0 soon became a myth and legend as the years passed. He was also the former supreme leader. The effects caused by the memory loss caused by the Kid Titans of Demoral, would be the main key reason on why the Kids Next Door didn't engage the the older children's organization much sooner, as because of Numbuh 0 and his followers losing their memories of the KTD, their teachings and training that would eventually be passed down to other generations of kids throughout the years, would cause them to mainly focus on battling evil adults that were victims of the Kid Titans of Demoral, instead of even knowing who the KTD were, this wouldn't be resolved until 1991, when a KTD Sector shot down a M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H, leading to an 11 year Childs war. However Numbuh 0, although he was memory wiped by the Kid Titans of Demoral in 1958, would never truly know that he would be founding the organization, that would finally bring down the Kid Titans of Demoral decades later in the early 21st century on December 6th, 2002, which would have been as a result the Kids Next Door's vengeance for Numbuh 0's memory wiping alongside his followers back at the time prior to the organization's founding. Even after regaining his memory back by Numbuh 1 during the Senior Citizen Crisis in 2006, Numbuh 0, still has no memory of the Kid Titans of Demoral, proving that the effects of KTD Memory Wiping are known to be a permanent, which in turn would explain why the Kids Next Door would no longer engage the KTD up until 1991, about 33 years after Numbuh 0 founded the Kids Next Door and about 30 years following his Decomissing in 1961. 'Trivia' *''Numbuh 0, would be the only one in the Uno Family who would known of his mother's existence, Benedict Uno was 2 years old at the time of the Legion Wars, and Grandmother's permanent Disappearance... **''It is unknown of Numbuh 0 ever told Numbuh 1 about his grandmother, but due to him being goofy and confused when decommissioned, it is highly unlikely, stating that Numbuh 0 after reaching the age of an adult might have forgotten about her throughout the years, however it was stated by Numbuh 0, in Operation R.E.M.N.A.N.T.S. that he wished he could have told Numbuh 1 about his mother prior to him leaving Earth, signifying that he still remembered Grandmother, and wanted to tell Numbuh 1 about her when he was ready, however Numbuh 0 was Recommissioned in Operation R.E.M.N.A.N.T.S. which signifies that he only knew about his mother when he had his old memories of rebelling against his father and the founding of the Kids Next Door...'' *''It was never clear how Numbuh 0 was still able to remember his mother after having to be Memory Wiped by the Kid Titans of Demoral, but it is mentioned that he loved her so much as a child, that love will always conquer all, even when you are Memory wiped, these words were proven true after Monty Uno expressed grief for not telling his son about his grandmother while he was still on Earth at the time...'' *''Numbuh 0's Memory wipe was alongside most of the members that took part in his rebellion against Grandfather on January 1st 1958, would be the main reason on why the Kid Titans of Demoral were never discovered or documented by the Kids Next Door until 33 years later in 1991...'' *''Monty Uno was 58 years old at the time of Operation Zero, which would hint that he would be 60, by the time of Operation R.E.M.N.A.N.T. An Episode that was et after the events of Operation Interview...'' *''Though he is 60 years old at the time of Operation R.E.M.N.A.N.T. Monty Uno is still shown to be 58 in biological appearance, this could be caused due to him being recommissioned on and off by the Kids Next Door, further halting his age process, though this was never proven...'' *''Numbuh 0 has probably tasted the "Fourth flavor" since he said after being recommissioned "I have a hankering for some blurpleberry ice-cream - it's the closest thing to the fourth flavor I've ever tasted!"'' Category:Males Category:Kids Next Door Category:Supreme Leaders Category:Pre-Show Characters